


Lemon

by broken_bottles_bouncing



Series: Dream's suicide [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bottles_bouncing/pseuds/broken_bottles_bouncing
Summary: George deals with the aftermath of Dream's suicide
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream's suicide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168496
Kudos: 19





	Lemon

“You look yellow, like a lemon!”

“Whhat?”

“Little piss baby!”

“I am not a lemon! I’m not a pissbaby!”

Both burst out giggling, a hearty whole laughter.

“What’s this?”

Pale delicate fingers picked up a lemon shaped earring from the wooden mantle, specifically one cut in half and the other seemingly full. The answer echoed from across the room.

“I’m a lemon, remember?”

A large smile split across his face as he walked over from the dining table to the fireplace mantle, taking them from George and wearing them. For some reason, that he couldn’t explain, perhaps the combination of the stupid joke and large smile made him split into a smile too.

Since then, he never really saw Dream take off those lemon earrings, of course, his signature mask still dawned the side of his face. Though- there was something about the lemon earrings that just made him smile more than they should.

“This was all that’s left of him.”

George stood at the entrance of the looming prison. Dream’s “home”. In his hands he held Dream’s mask and two little lemon earrings. Sam was saying something but he couldn’t hear it, all he could focus on was the off white porcelain mask with an ironic happy face on it. Two little lemon earrings that rest between the digits of his fingers.

  
“George?”  
That was the last thing he heard, feeling something wet fall on his fingers, something slimy gathering down his chin and realising just how much he was shaking. Warm with emotions as he felt it rasp in his throat. His hands clamped down on the belongings, letting his legs crumbled under the weight of guilt. Guilt, the times he’s screamed at Dream, the times he decided not to, the last time he saw Dream-

“GEORGE. I’M SORRY. I LOVE YOU”

“Dream. Stop it.”

He clutched it all to his chest, sobbing and doubling over with anger, guilt, sadness and an overwhelming sense of regret. He could only scream, feeling his throat barely exist under the emotions, his eyes growing hot from the tears and everything else being set on fire. Almost a self-cruxifixction of what he had done wrong. What Dream has done wrong. What everything has gone wrong. He hated it, everything, every moment of this. He wanted Dream back, to say sorry to say-

  
“I love you too.”  
  
There was a break in the sobbing and the mess. Just a pause, perhaps a moment longer. A realisation. All the times he couldn’t help but smile at Dream, his dumb jokes, the way he puffed out his chest, the green eyes just-

He loved Dream too. He loved him, more than anything, his friend, his king, his, his-

His lover.

George had to be carried back to his house for he simply couldn’t stand, sputtering over his own words. He had passed out on his bed a little later from the crying, eardrums pressured to hell from the crying, body limp and everything else worn and puffy.

“Hey George, listen to this song?”  
“What’s it?”  
“Lemon.”  
  
It’s times like this that it becomes how ironic that a song could describe your life perfectly.

How I wish it were only a dream

Even now I still dream of you

I brush the dust off from old memories

Like returning home to retrieve a forgotten item

He couldn’t even help himself, every time he caught a glimpse of anything slightly related to Dream, he couldn’t help but cry.

In the darkness I traced outlines of your back

I remember it's contour so clearly

Every time I encounter something that's all too overwhelming

That's the tears that won't stop overflowing

Finally, he couldn’t help but take a shaky breath. How long had it been, months? Days? He didn’t know, but George knew one thing.

More than I knew

I was in love with you

Since then I can't

Breathe easy

He loved Dream more than life itself. He loved him, as a friend. More than a friend, the kind of love that grows like a planted seed and worms its way into every fibre of your being. He wished he could hold Dream’s hand and tell him that. Tell him how much he enjoys his jokes, his smile, his looks, his personality, just, being around him. He could confidently say that now. He really couldn’t breathe easy. Breathing in, he let a shaky but firm breath out.

It seems so unreal

How you were always by my side back then

But I will never forget

That is the certain truth

Now, waking up wasn’t a cry fest. It was empty, sure. Though, now looking at Dream’s items gave him a sense of strength and joy. It was dotted with feelings of sadness and guilt, but it was beginning to change. He could still catch himself crying, but less emptily. Indeed, there was a certain truth behind everything. He could only feel a slamming wave of guilt at every interaction he could possibly remember about Dream. Though, perhaps, just perhaps, Dream would be able to forgive him for what’s going on. He could only muster a limp smile.

Even the sadness from that day, even the pain from that day,

I loved it all, together with you

The bitter scent of lemons remains embedded in my heart

Can't make my way home 'til the rain lets up

“Are you sure?”  
“I am.”

George stood still has he had his ears pierced, feeling a moment of pain on each side. He winced. Now, well now. He wore the little lemon earrings that Dream had done up till his death.

“Like a piece of sliced fruit,” he thought to himself looking at the side of the earring that resembled a cut fruit.

“Even now you remain my light,” George whispered to the gravestone in front of him, wearing those earrings. He smiled.  
“I love you too George.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song, Lemon.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JH0me5eaf0


End file.
